If You Had Known Her
by x Rajah x
Summary: Short oneshot. RogerApril challenge fic in the 2nd person.


Title: If You Had Known Her

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Rating: T

Summary: RogerApril written in the 2nd person. Really short challenge fic oneshot.

Notes: This was a fic challenge, actually. Dun dun DUN! And I've never written anything with April in it, or anything in the 2nd person before, so it should be interesting to see how I do with it.

I'm personally on the fence about it, but I posted it anyway. :)

-------

If you had known her as Roger had, you would've seen through her outer shell and realized the identity of the true _April_, the one who danced through life with a guileless smile splitting her rounded cheeks. You would've seen her tuck flowers into her chopped, red hair just because she'd felt like it at that particular moment, and laugh as she twirled about the loft.

"I'm going to be a dancer." She would say to you, and if you had known her as Roger had, you would've hardly been surprised. You would've seen it in the way she moved: her lithe body holding with it a grace that resembled a cat in movement, the way her face lit up with a shockingly youthful passion; and her eyes rested adoringly upon you.

If you had loved her as Roger had, you would've felt content to sit at her side as her arms encircled you and she hummed softly, the tunes never recognizable. You would've let her cling to you as if you were her lifeline, and would have clung to her as if she held your life in her very hands.

If you had seen her as Roger had, you would've witnessed the girlish, fun-loving April who dreamed of dancing in a show on Broadway, aroused in spirit by the dream of seeing her name in lights. You would've seen her for all that she was and more: the way she carried so much with her and yet so little, and the way the moonlight cast patterns of shadows across her face.

If you had found her as Roger had, you would've found her as the beautiful young woman, alone in the loft with her body fitted tantalizingly into a dance costume. You would've seen a look of utter calm upon her face as she stood there in the middle of the room, one hand outstretched above her head, and her arms encircled with ribbons of red.

If you had known April as Roger had, you would've seen her walking back and forth, her eyes wild with agitation, track marks spidering up her ivory skin. You would've seen her shivering and perspiring on the couch as she tried to quit for the nth time, her eyes sorrowful as they watched you.

"I can't... I just can't..." She would say to you, and if you had known her as Roger had, you wouldn't hardly been surprised. You would've seen it a thousand times before: her desperation at getting her next hit, the way she felt safe as you shot up beside her, and how her eyes leaked tears of empty happiness.

If you had loved her as Roger had, you would've felt helpless as you watched her for the first time and the needle trembled within her slender fingers, always assuring you it was the best feeling in the world. And because you loved her, you wouldn't have let her do this alone, and you would've knelt with her in the rain as she withdrew the newest stash, captivated by the powdery bliss shaking in her hands.

If you had seen her as Roger had, you would've witnessed the girl with the fiery hair and the even more fiery passion, who with a distorted view of the world was aroused in body only by the thought of her next hit. You would've seen the beautiful girl that she was become half-covered in a shroud, and in between your own hits, you would've seen the way she started to drag a bit and the way she'd gaze at you, her blue eyes losing their luster.

If you had found her as Roger had, you would've found her as the beautiful young woman, alone in the bathroom with her body covered in a veil of hazy pinkish stained water. You would've seen a look of utter calm upon her face as she lay limply against the ruined white of the porcelain tub, one hand outstretched above her head, and her arms encircled with ribbons of red.

--------

(Cringe) How bad was it? It sucked… I know, believe me.

Please don't be too brutal. My heart can't take it. ;)


End file.
